1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paint brush holder.
2. Background Art
Prior art references include U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0045132 A1 and 2005/0194275 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,193,080; 5,829,603; 5,645,091; 5,046,623; 5,016,773; 4,852,833; 4,721,225; 2,952,364; and D486,320.